The present disclosure relates generally to networked information handling systems, and more particularly to automated conversion of message queue services for application programs.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may be used to provide a message queue system that allows applications running on computing devices to communicate with one another. A message queue system uses a message-oriented middleware, including a software and/or hardware infrastructure that supports the sending and receiving of messages between components of distributed systems. The message oriented middleware (also called a “message queue service” herein) provides, in one embodiment, a message queue manager that manages a message queue storing messages received from a sender application running on one computing device until a receiver application running on another computing device retrieves those messages for processing. As such, message queue systems can provide asynchronous messaging between multiple sender applications and receiver applications.
Like other types of application program, message queue services are made available from multiple providers, and include both proprietary and open-source solutions. The different message queue services use different command formats from one another, and define queues and other objects using different formats and properties. The distributed applications, or systems of interrelated applications, that employ message oriented middleware are often custom applications developed in-house at large organizations, or “enterprises.” Mergers and acquisitions among such enterprises can require that applications designed for different message queue services be made to work together. An enterprise may also wish to change the message queue service it uses for reasons of performance and/or cost. Converting applications across an enterprise from one message queue service to another can require a prohibitive investment of developer time.